El amor platónico de Chikusa kakimoto
by GatitaKukaku
Summary: Chikusa descubre a su primer amor. Sin saber cómo hacer para confesarse, busca la ayuda la persona menos indicada. 6927 y un poco de Chi27 -Two-Shot-


Otro nuevo día en el distrito Kokuyo, como siempre el desorden y destrucción no se hacía esperar en ese lugar.

-Aaah! Tengo hambre-Pyon! Donde esta Chikusa con la comida!-Grito un rubio con aspecto de león. Se encontraba delirando en el suelo junto a un peli roja.

-No pudimos mandar a alguien más inútil!-La peli roja, M.M. Solo se recostó en un destrozado sillón-Ken! Por qué no lo buscas!?

-Eee!? Yo!? Por qué no vas tu-Pyon! Que no ves que me muero de hambre!-Señalo su estómago -Además estoy hasta los huesos!

-Hum! Porque no van los dos? No sirven para nada tampoco-Respondió el arcobaleno, verde.

-Tu cállate enano!-M.M le lanzo un jarrón, cosa que él bebe esquivo con facilidad-Porque no te compras un chupete o algo!?

-Y porque tú no te compras un bozal, mujer plana-Verde sonría mientras esquivaba lo que le lanza. Fran que estaba justo a su lado, solo recibía todos los golpes.

-Sempai deje de lanzar cosas-La pequeña ranita, cansado fue donde su maestro. Al menos él no está de loco como los demás, pero se preguntaba por qué no se fue con los varias cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Que equivocado estaba.

-Maestro, todos se están matando ahí a fuera y otros se están muriendo de hambre-el peliverde solo miraba a su maestro cabeza de piña. Este se encontraba metido en su retorcida mente, planeando como violar a un lindo pescadito.

-Maestro-volvió a llamarlo-Maestro!-Repitió-Cabeza de piña, violador, pedófilo de niños castaños!-Grito a los cuatro vientos, esperando que su tonto maestro lo allá escuchado. Lo único que logro fue la golpiza de la mujer plana, un mordida de un perro-loco y un tridente en la cabeza.

-Pero si solo dije la verdad!

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

En otro lugar con el cuatro ojos, digo con Chikusa. Se encontraba con un gran problema, no sabía que crema para el cabello tenía llevar. Según Mukuro-Sama, necesitaba uno con estrato de piña para mantener su típico peinado de piña. Pero solo avía de banana y de coco.

-Si compro el de banana, se quejara como la última vez, pero si compro de coco dirá que le digo loco.

Después de una larga discusión, decidió llevar los dos. Además, no podía tener por más tiempo en la mano toda esa comida chatarra para Ken. Sin más preámbulos se dirigía así la caja, pero cuando estaba a punto de formar fila un pequeño bebe-vaca lo llevo por encima.

-Buajajajaja! Nunca atraparan a Lambo-San! Ahora me llevare esta paleta! Buajajajaja!-Él bebe-Vaca solo pasó encima de El como si nada y continúo con su huida.

-Lambo! Espera, no podemos llevar eso!-Un Hermoso, sexi, Ukeable y violable, ejem…Digo un Castaño venia corriendo hasta Chikusa y le extendió la mano para ayudar levantarse-Lo siento, Lambo aun no entiende que no debe tirar las personas.

-Vongola, tenías que ser tú-El mayor solo se acomodó sus lentes.

-Espera, ese uniforme….Hiiiiii! Chikusa! Lo-lo siento! –Tsuna solo asía múltiples reverencias, pidiendo disculpas Chikusa-Lo siento en verdad! Si quie-eres te ayudo con e-eso!

-No necesito tu ayuda, Vongola-Le quito las papista que tenía en la mano y giro para irse de una vez, pero una segunda voz le detuvo.

-Tsu-Kun! Encontraste a Lambo?-Nana, la bella y extraña madre de nuestro Uke, entro en escena-Ho! Encontraste un amigo?

-Eeh? No-o…El…-Pero fue muy tarde su madre ya avía llegado hasta ellos.

-Hola! Soy Nana! La madre de Tsu-Kun!-La dulce mujer se presentó ante el amigo de su bebe.

-Hiiiiii! Mama! Espe-Tarde otra vez, Tsu-Kun.

-Un gusto, Soy Chikusa-El pelinegro solo asistió la cabeza en forma de respeto. No pudo negarse por la agradable mujer, aunque sea madre de un Vongola.

-Hooo! Por Kami! Como puede comer tanta comida chatarra, Cariño!-Grito espantada la mujer al ver lo que llevaba en las manos-Eso será muy malo para tu crecimiento! Tsu-Kun, no seas grosero e invita a tu amigo a comer la casa!

-Hiiiiii! No mama, él ya se iba!-El menor trato de salvar a Chikusa de la invitación de su madre-El tiene que volver a su casa, verdad?

-Sí, yo ya tengo-Pero esta vez fue tarde para el chico de lentes.

-Qué cosas, ni que nada! Usted jovencito, cenara hoy con nosotros-Y sin más preguntas, los llevo a todos a su casa, sin antes encontrar Lambo y pagar lo que fueron comprar.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Toda la familia se encontraba reunida para una cenar normal, bueno si a eso se le puede llamar familia y una cena normal.

Lambo e I-pin se encontraban peleando por un onigiri que él bebe-vaca robo, Reborn comía cómodamente en las piernas de Bianchi; quien le daba de comer en la boca. Fuuta comía feliz al lado Nana, mientras esta le contaba de la maravillosa cena que tenían.

Y por último, estaba un nervioso Tsuna junto a Chikusa.

Este último solo miraba la comida con desconfianza, nunca avía comido comida casera y menos que se la ofrecieran unos casi desconocidos.

-Eem…Chikusa, no tienes hambre?-Pregunto con miedo el décimo Vongola. El chico de lentes no avía hablado desde que llegaron a la casa, sinceramente le preocupaba el menor.

-Ho! Que sucede, Chikusa-Kun? No te gusta?-El chico solo levanto la mirada asía la mujer, pudo ver cómo le miraba con tristeza. Resinado, probó un poco de esa comida. Cuando termino el primer bocado, quedo sorprendido nunca pensó que la comida echa en casa seria de deliciosa.

-Esta deliciosa-Contesto ente la atenta mirada de los castaños, Nana sonrió ente el cumplido y Tsuna suspiro aliviado que le haya gustado, pensó que no le gustaría y que su madre se hubiera angustiado.

-Qué bueno! Y dime Chikusa-Kun, a que instituto va?-Pregunto con felicidad la mujer castaña.

-Al instituto Kokuyo-Respondió con seriedad el chico lentes.

-Heee!? Pero por esos lugares no son peligrosos!?-Chillo la preocupada madre-No tienes ningún problema estando por ahí!?

-No, señora-Esa pregunta le incomodo un poco, si supiera que él era parte el peligro de esos lugares-Bien ya tengo que irme, muchas gracias por la comida.

-Pero ahora es muy tarde para que vallas por ahí!-Grito Nana, llamando la atención de los presentes, en especial del bebe asesino y de un nervioso Tsuna, sabia a donde quería llegar su madre con esas palabras.

-Hiiiiii! No te preocupes mama! Él sabe cómo llegar a salvo!

-Dame-Tsuna! No seas tacaño con tu invitados!-Una patada de parte del bebe Hitman llego hasta la linda carita de Tsu-Kun-Por qué no se queda a dormir con nosotros por esta noche?

-Reborn!-Aunque nadie se dio cuenta, Tsuna pudo ver la sonrisa malvada que tenía el arcobaleno en ese momento. Algo planeaba Reborn.

-Esa es una estupenda idea, Reborn!-Y con eso, sin esperar una respuesta del invitado, Chikusa se quedó a dormir en la casa del Vongola.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Espero que no te moleste tener que dormir conmigo, Chikusa-San-Hablo un cansado Uke, junto al pobre chico de lentes.

Se preguntaran, como terminaron en la misma cama? Fácil, todo los futon estaban ocupados con los pequeños chicos, y no avía una cama disponible para Chikusa. Terminando así en la cama del Vongola.

-Quiero que sepas, que me molesta el solo estar aquí, Vongola-Dijo para luego darle la espalda al menor. Tsuna solo suspiro y se acomodó mejor entes de dormir.

-Chikusa-Le llamo.

-Qué?

-Que tengas dulces sueños-Termino Tsu-Kun para terminar en los brazos de Morfeo.

Chikusa solo mantenía a los abiertos, acaso todo en este día le sorprendería?

Primero una loca, pero agradable madre le invita a su casa para cenar y luego termina durmiendo en la misma cama del Vongola que Mukuro-Sama quiere poseer.

No le podía pasar más cosas! Sin querer, voltio así el menor y su suerte no podía empeorar más. Si no fuera porque aún llevaba sus lentes, pensaría que se volvió loco.

Frente a él estaba el Vongola de una forma que nunca imagino, podía ver su rostro relajado y tranquilo, con la boca media abierta mostrando sus lindo y hermoso labios rosados. Su cabello castaño desparramado por todo su rostro; y su cuerpo ligeramente tapado, mostrando una delicada figura. Y sin contar la luz de la luna que lo iluminaba, parecía un bello ángel caído.

Dios! Se estaba volviendo loco o tanto tiempo con ese bebe-verde lo volvió un pervertido.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

En otro lugar con un cabeza de piña. Se encontraba aun sentado en su trono pensando en cosas perversas.

-Nahg-Sin saber por qué, agarro su corazón con fuerza-Siento que pronto tendré que matar a alguien-Se levantó del viejo sillón y alzo su puño- Y también que tendré que violar y castigar a un lindo leoncito _Kufufufu~_

_**Continuara~**_


End file.
